Ray Lyn
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Al Snow Nick Dinsmore | debut = September 4, 2013 | retired = }} Rachel Kelvington (October 14, 1988) is an American female fitness competitor and professional wrestler best known by the ring name Ray Lyn. Early life Growing up, Kelvington trained in martial arts and kickboxing. During her childhood, she became a fan of professional wrestling. Kelvington graduated from West Allegheny High School in 2007 in Imperial, Pennsylvania. While living in Louisville, Kentucky she worked for a custom-made costume store called Wear Mohr Studio and later at the Marquee Bar. Professional wrestling career Debut According to an online interview, Kelvington described her very first match was in mixed tag. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2013-2015) On September 4, 2013 Ray Lyn wrestled in Ohio Valley Wrestling in a Beach Bunny Bikini Battle Royal won by Lei'D Tapa. Lyn's first title match was on December 11, 2013 for the OVW Women's Championship held by The Bodyguy, but did not win the title. During 2014, Lyn's next title match was on June 7 against Jessie Belle and the reigning Women's Champion Lei'D Tapa. Neither Belle nor Lynn succeeded in winning the title. Her final OVW match was on November 21, 2015 at OVW Brews & Bruises in a ten-woman battle royal to crown the new Women's Champion. Other Promotions (2013-present) Since then, Lyn wrestled for OVW as well as appearing in various promotions including Pro Wrestling eXpress, Ultimate Combat Wrestling, White River Wrestling, Renegade Wrestling Alliance, Vicious Outcast Wrestling and Resistance Pro during 2014. Other promotions following in 2015 in which Lyn wrestled for included American Pro Wrestling Alliance, Five Star Wrestling, Covey Promotions, Absolute Intense Wrestling, Superkick'D, Girl Fight and Ring of Honor. She also wrestled for International Wrestling Cartel, Billtown Championship Wrestling, Keystone Pro Wrestling, and Queens of Combat between 2015 and 2016. During 2017, she wrestled for Championship Wrestling From Hollywood, Women Superstars Uncensored, SHIMMER, RISE, FIST Combat, Women Of Wrestling, Maximum Assault Wrestling, Vendetta Pro Wrestling and Sabotage Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017) Kelvington debuted in 2017 on the January 23 episode of Monday Night RAW under a modified spelling of her ring name Rey Lynn, in a squash match lost to Nia Jax in precisely one minute. Personal life As of March 11, 2016, Kelvington is engaged to fellow OVW wrestler Dylan Bostic. In wrestling *'Finishers' **''Ray Cray O'' *'Signature moves' **''The Wrecking Ball (Bronco Buster)'' **''Stinkface '' **Ray-Dar Bomb (Vader Bomb) *'Nicknames' **''"Ray Cray"'' **''"The Miley Cyrus of Professional Wrestling"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Body Magic - with Ashton Vuitton, Brady Pierce and Eric St. Vaughn :*The Bangers - with Derek Direction and Dylan Bostic :*Raze Cray - with Ruby Raze Championships and accomplishments *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA World Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Covey Promotions' **CP Women’s Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Women's Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) *Ray Lyn's interview with Entertainment Junkie Category:1988 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Martial artists Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:Rosebuds Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Billtown Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Covey Promotions alumni Category:Five Star Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:Superkick'D alumni Category:Venue Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:White River Wrestling alumni Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Hit The Mat alumni Category:FIST Combat alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Atomic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Assault Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni